


Hugs?? What are those??

by I_Likes_This



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hyrule needs a hug, I dont, aka hyrule grew up in a wasteland do you think he ever got a hug from anybody, and twi is happy to provide, sorry - Freeform, warriors and wind are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Likes_This/pseuds/I_Likes_This
Summary: Hyrule has really only known his own Hyrule. People are wary and hostile, and that's fine! There's monsters everywhere and supplies are scarce. Some may even call his home a wasteland. It doesn't matter to him, it's home. But it may have left him a little lacking in something important...Hyrule has never had a hug.
Relationships: Hyrule & Twilight (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Hugs?? What are those??

**Author's Note:**

> hey i had this idea and put it in the LU discord and then wrote it at like midnight. enjoy :)

“Twi,” Hyrule spoke. “What are Wind and Warriors doing?”

Twilight, pulled from the quiet haze of fishing, glanced up at Hyrule before following his gaze. Wind had his arms wrapped around Warriors' waist about tight as he could, his face buried in Warriors' torso. Warriors was returning the sentiment, one hand in Wind's hair and the other resting on his shoulder. Twilight blinked once. Then twice. Then looked back. 

“They’re hugging?” Uncertainty was clear in his tone as he answered. Why was Hyrule asking? Hadn't he seen people hugging before? Hyrule still looked confused though, perhaps even more than before. 

“Yeah, that thing. Hugging. What is it?”  
“I- Hyrule- You don't know what a hug is?!”

Perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say, as Twilight could see the other's flinch at his incredulous tone. 

“I mean, I wouldn't have asked if I did,” he muttered.

Oh sweet Hylia, had Hyrule truly never known a hug?! He had to fix this tragedy right here and now. He stood abruptly, “I-. Just, c'mere.” he sighed as he tugged Hyrule close. One arm around the back, one around the neck to the hair. Simple and loose enough for him to get free easily, tight enough to provide comfort. 

The precaution didn't turn out to be necessary however, as Hyrule went stiff as a board from surprise before melting into Twilight faster than butter on a midsummer's noon. The sigh he felt against his chest held the weight of a boy too quickly forced to be a man, and the relief to release a burden - if only for a moment.

“Oh. so this is a hug.” the boy (for that's all he was, a young boy) breathed.  
“Yeah,” his dear friend agreed. “this is a hug.”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all like this I may make it into a series or add more chapters. LU is sadly lacking in Hyrule content :(
> 
> feel free to leave a comment!! love y'all take care of yourselves!! <3


End file.
